


История Капитана Америка с точки зрения мономифа (Осторожно, синие занавески!)

by yunna_in_the_universe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunna_in_the_universe/pseuds/yunna_in_the_universe
Summary: Эта заметка является попыткой взглянуть на Стива и старбакс с точки зрения мономифа, или Мифа о Герое
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	История Капитана Америка с точки зрения мономифа (Осторожно, синие занавески!)

**Author's Note:**

> Просто хотелось поделиться мыслями, гайз.

Эта заметка является попыткой взглянуть на старбакс в рамках первой части трилогии о Капитане Америка с точки зрения мифологии. Вернее мономифа, или Мифа о Герое.

На научную достоверность заметка не претендует. При составлении заметки использованы следующие источники: «Герой с тысячью лицами» Джозефа Кэмпбелла (издательство «София», 1997) и «Путешествие писателя» Кристофера Воглера (издание на русском языке ООО «Альпина нон-фикшн», 2018).

Теория мономифа широко известна и популярна.

Она заключается в идее, что типичный путь _Героя_ неизменно будет следовать схеме, знакомой ещё по древнейшим мифам.

Стадии путешествия Героя включают в себя: Обыденный мир, Зов к странствиям, Отвержение Зова, Встречу с Наставником, Преодолевание (сохранена оригинальная орфография) Первого Порога, Испытания, Приближение к скрытой пещере, Главное Испытание, Награду, Обратный Путь, Возрождение, Возвращение с эликсиром. Наиболее распространенные архетипы странствия Героя по Воглеру это: Герой, Наставник, Привратник, Вестник, Оборотень, Тень, Союзник, Плут.

В начале фильма «Первый Мститель» мы встречаем главного _Героя_ Стива Роджерса в Обыденном мире.

По каким признакам мы можем заключить, что имеем дело именно с Героем?

Кристофер Воглер определяет _Героя_ как человека, готового пожертвовать собой ради других. С первых кадров ленты нам дают понять, что Стив как раз такой.

Так же Стив выполняет задачу, возлагаемую согласно Воглеру именно на главного _Героя_ : распахивание для зрителя окна в мир описываемых событий. Мы смотрим на вещи его глазами, идентифицируем себя с ним.

Джозеф Кэмпбелл отмечает, что _Герой_ мономифа часто остается непризнанным или презренным в своем обществе, что также справедливо для Стива.

Согласно Кэмпбеллу, _Герой_ и его Мир страдают от недостатка в чём-то. В отношении Мира дефицит «может означать превращение в руины всего сущего или риск такого разрушения». Стоит ли напоминать, что действие основной части фильма приходится на период Второй Мировой Войны?

С недостатками (или слабостями по Воглеру) Стивена, которые ему предстоит преодолеть в процессе развития, всё интереснее, чем может показаться. Его проблемы с физическим здоровьем очевидны зрителю. Но Воглер понимает слабости Героя шире, в частности как утрату близкого человека, потерю кого-то из членов семьи. Тогда «утрата дает толчок для развития сюжета, а развязка восстанавливает нарушенную гармонию». Это нам следует запомнить.  
Воглер приводит следующие разновидности героев: решительный герой, сомневающийся герой, антигерой, герой-коллективист, герой-одиночка, герой-катализатор.

На первый взгляд, Стив относится к типу решительных героев: активный, полный энтузиазма, не нуждающийся во внешних стимулах. Такой вывод может быть поспешен, но об этом ниже.

Важным для нас является допущение Воглера о присутствии в истории нескольких _Героев_ одновременно, с выделением при этом центрального персонажа.

Вместе со Стивом Роджерсом покидает _Обыденный мир_ и ступает на _Путь Героя_ ещё один персонаж: Баки Барнс.

Их общему со Стивом Миру грозит уничтожение.

Он так же, как и Стив, готов на самопожертвование: уход на фронт приводится Кристофером Воглером в его книге как пример истинного героизма. 

Личные недостатки Баки, положенные _Герою_ , в начале повествования в глаза не бросаются, он кажется почти идеальным. Столкнуться со своими внутренними демонами ему ещё только предстоит.

Важно понимать, что, являясь протагонистами собственных историй, в историях друг друга персонажи могут исполнять поочередно разные роли: _Вестника_ , _Оборотня_ , _Тени_ , _Союзника_ , _Плута_.

Роль Баки как _Союзника_ Стива на протяжении «Первого Мстителя» представляется очевидной и не нуждающейся в комментариях.

Также он является утратой, в связи с чем можно вспомнить «Руслана и Людмилу», миф об Орфее.

А ещё он предстает для Стива одним из _Вестников_. Именно в роли Вестника он делает знаменитое предсказание: «Мы идём в будущее».

Согласно Воглеру, психологическая функция _Вестника_ состоит в провозглашении необходимости перемен, драматическая - в мотивации _Героя_.

 _Вестников_ может быть несколько. В «Первом Мстителе» это: объявление войны, рекламный плакат (таких _Вестников_ Воглер именует Искушением), Баки, отправляющийся на фронт.

Стивен Роджерс внемлет _Зову_ к странствиям, полученному от _Вестников_. Вообще-то, Герою полагается сперва отвергнуть _Зов_ и принять его лишь при повторном явлении Вестника. Некоторые элементы Пути в сценарии фильма передвинуты или повторяются, и Стив отвергнет Зов, но позже.

Приняв брошенный вызов, Стив встречает своего главного _Наставника_ , доктора Эрскина. Функция _Наставника_ заключается в обучении _Героя_ и вручении ему _Даров_. Разумеется, Дары нужно заслужить, и _Наставник_ подвергает _Героя_ испытаниям. В случае Стива Испытание – это пребывание в тренировочном лагере и болезненное ускоренное изменение (вспомним, что посреди процесса Эрскин предлагает выключить установку).

 _Наставников_ может быть несколько. 

_Наставники_ , как и _Герои_ , и _Вестники_ , могут быть разными. Среди приведённых Воглером типов наставников выделим: наставника-изобретателя, падшего наставника, ложное руководство, темного наставника. Доктора Эрскина можно отнести как к наставникам-изобретателям, так и к падшим наставникам. На принадлежность Эрскина к последним указывает кризис веры и приближение к смерти.

В Говарде Старке после смерти доктора Эрскина можно усмотреть наставника-изобретателя и ложное руководство.

О темных наставниках мы вспомним, когда повстречаемся с Арнимом Золой. 

Ещё один, и надо сказать, неординарный наставник, встретившийся Стиву – это Пэгги Картер. Она, как и Говард Старк, выполняет двойную функцию: _Наставника_ и _Союзника_ (Волшебного помощника), но не Возлюбленной или похищенной принцессы. Для появления воплощения Богини (по Кэмпбеллу) ещё слишком рано. Когда Пэгги говорит со Стивом о танцах, она дает ему наставления, но не предлагает в качестве партнерши себя. И с точки зрения Мифа, это логично, так как _Герой_ должен доказать, что достоин Богини, пройдя главное Испытание.

Обретя Дар (сыворотку), Стив застывает на Пороге Особенного мира. Запоздало Зов отвергнут. В этот момент Стив предстает перед нами как герой нерешительный, нуждающийся во внешних стимулах.

И он этот стимул получает. Является следующий _Вестник_ , на этот раз его роль досталась Пэгги. Из её слов Стив понимает, что Баки находится в плену. Как отмечает Воглер, цель _Героя_ может меняться в течение повествования, а мотив похищения злодеем весьма распространен. Если первоначальной целью Стива при вступлении на Путь была возможность бороться за спасение Мира, теперь его целью становится спасение конкретного человека (в смерть Баки он верить отказывается). В слух он заявляет о спасении всех пленных в принципе, что логично, ведь иначе он не был бы _Героем_. И всё же сценаристы несколько лукавят, так как реакция Стива на повторный Зов слишком заметна.

Повторный Зов принят, на пути в Особый Мир Стива встречает _Привратник_ , полковник Филлипс. Он даёт понять главному _Герою_ , что просто не будет. Психологическая функция _Привратника_ – это препятствия на Пути _Героя_ , драматическая – испытание его силы. 

На помощь Стивену приходят _Волшебные помощники_ : Пэгги Картер и Говард Старк. Они переносят его к Порогу и покидают там. Любопытно то, что Пэгги не отправляется в Испытание вместе со Стивом. Для _Героя_ нет строгой необходимости проходить Испытание в одиночестве. Более того, из параграфов «Сердечный кризис» и «Священный брак» главы «Главное испытание» книги Кристофера Воглера можно заключить, что именно будущей паре необходимо пройти Испытание вместе. 

Итак, Стив приближается к базе Гидры, к Сокрытой Пещере, входу в Царство Мёртвых. Попутно он собирает _Команду_ (группа соратников у Воглера обозначена именно этим словом). Команду ему полагалось собрать раньше, ещё на этапе подготовки, но экранное время не резиновое, так что сценаристов можно понять.

Стив проникает вглубь вражеского укрепления. Настает момент _Главного Испытания_. Только пройдя главное испытание, он подлинно переродится, станет полноценным Героем и обретёт силу.

В _Главном Испытании_ он не один. Стив вновь обретает похищенное у него. Интересно, что Баки узнает его, несмотря на изменившуюся внешность, как в классических романтических историях, ибо сердце зорко. В _Пещеру_ , где ждёт _Тень_ (Красный Череп) они входят вместе. Впрочем, встреча с _Тенью_ на этом этапе ждёт лишь Стива, Баки пока носит свою _Тень_ в себе.

Характерна расстановка сил, когда две пары - герои и злодеи - смотрят друг на друга через пропасть. Стивену противоборствует его Тень, Баки – его _Тёмный Наставник_ , _Тёмный Даритель_ – Арним Зола.

Затем следуют бегство Злодеев, те исчезают, чтобы явится в следующем акте, проход _Героев_ над бездной (радует, что Стив не повторил ошибку Орфея и не пошел первым) и ритуальная смерть Героя (на миг его скрывает пламя), за которой следует возрождение в новом качестве (Слава Капитану Америке!).

К сожалению, нет возможности рассмотреть в заметке все нюансы даже первой части фильма, но сцену в баре несомненно стоит упомянуть.

В параграфе «Водопой» главы «Испытание, союзники, враги» Воглер пишет: «Зачастую бар становится особым микрокосмомом в границах особенного мира».

В баре _Герой_ может получить совет, или предсказание. Музыка, звучащая в баре, отражает атмосферу Особенного Мира.

В баре _Герой_ предстает перед зрителем со своим истинным лицом.

В баре мы впервые видим внутренних демонов, мучающих Баки.

Пэгги является в качественно ином образе, что может указывать на архетип Оборотня. 

Стив по некой причине отвергает, пользуясь терминологией Кэмпбелла, заслуженный Дар Богини. Он так и не потанцевал с Пэгги в тот вечер. 

А песня «There Is A Tavern In The Town», звучащая как предсказание грядущей разлуки, действительно оказывается Предсказанием.

Следует сказать, что цикл Странствия Героя, изображенный Кэмпбеллом движением по окружности, а Воглером – движением вдоль сторон ромба, может повторяться в течение повествования неоднократно. После сцены в баре в «Первом Мстителе» он будет повторен ещё два раза. И в следующее Главное Испытание Стива вновь ждёт встреча со смертью. Не с его собственной ритуальной смертью, а с чужой. Ведь _Герою_ не обязательно умирать самому, достаточно стать свидетелем смерти, при этом умрёт его часть или его душа.

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
